Remember
by DittoDudette
Summary: "Look, I know this is going to sound crazy, but you have to listen to me Cody."...When Noah wakes up to realize no one remembers Total Drama, he immediately goes to check on his boyfriend. Now, he's traveling to extremes to get everyone to remember what happened back at Camp Wawanakwa. Even if it means sharing secrets. Slash warning. NoCo.
1. Chapter 1

Cody walked down the street; the wind hitting his face. The sun was shining, but the temperature disagreed with the sun. It was freezing. Besides the contradicting weather, something felt off. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it was sort of an empty feeling. Something was missing. However, like most other times, Cody shook it off and continued to walk, keeping his hands in his pockets.

His house was only a few more blocks away, and the traffic was surprisgly low for usual Toronto. Cody smiled as he crossed the street. He would get home much faster today, and it would mean he would get more time to play video games.

Suddenly, something stopped him. _Someone_ stopped him. "Cody?"

Cody whipped around to face a boy his age. He was tanned, with black hair that clung to his face. He was skinny and not very built in the muscular department. Cody had never seen him before, but must've met him somewhere. Cody figured he forgot.

"Uhm…hello?" Cody said, forcing a fake smile.

"Cody…it's Noah." He said with a blank expression.

Cody faltered. The name sounded familiar. Then, of course, 'Noah' was a common name. However, he couldn't shake the feeling that it sounded important. Maybe someone from his childhood? Cody frowned. "I'm sorry, but do I know you from somewhere?"

"Yes!" Noah exclaimed. He sounded far too frustrated. "Total Drama? I'm your…I'm your _friend._"

Right then, Cody's head started to ache. It was a sharp pain right in the middle of his forehead. It came so suddenly, that he felt like he could just pass out. However, he kept staring at the other boy with a curious eye. "I'm sorry, you must have the wrong-"

"Look, I know. Eva told me the same thing. Just let me explain." Noah said sternly.

Cody hesitated and looked at his watch. "Who's Eva?"

Noah put his hand to his forehead and rubbed his temples. "Look, I know this is going to sound crazy, but you _have_ to listen to me Cody."

Cody felt the urge to hug the boy. Noah's tone was desperate and affectionate…and in a way, strangely familiar. He couldn't fathom where he had seen this boy before. Yet, Cody was strangely attracted to him.

Cody stuffed his hands further down into the coat pockets. "Go on. But don't take to long. I have to go." He said, scoping out a near by bench and sitting down. Noah sat beside him and looked at Cody.

Noah ran his hand through his hair. "Do you know anything about a show called Total Drama Island?"

"No, sorry." Cody answered, shuffling uncomfortably in his seat.

"Do remember a man named Chris McLean?"

"Again, No." Cody put his hands on the side of the bench, ready to stand up any second. "Look, if you're not going to explain…"

Noah hesitated but then smirked softly, "Impatient, as always. Look, just watch this." Noah pulled an IPhone out of his pocket and went through his videos. Finally, he must've found the right one and clicked on it.

_Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine  
You guys are on my mind  
You asked me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see  
I want to be famous_

Cody watched as many teenagers, his age, were being showed. From what it looked like, it was an island. He kept watching, even though he didn't quite understand what he was actually looking at.

_I want to live close to the sun  
Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.  
Everything to prove nothing in my way  
I'll get there one day_

He instantly recognized Noah, who was tied up to a chair. He was next to another boy with a hat, looking at each other with disgusted looks. Were they being forced into eating something gross? Did it even matter? What does this have to do with anything?

_Cause I want to be famous_

_Nanana'nanaana nana nana_  
_I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous_  
_I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous_

And then, he saw himself. He was popping between, what appeared to be a couple, smiling a toothy grin. As the video ended, a logo that said Total Drama Island appeared in big letters. Another pain hit his forehead, making him wince back.

Shaking it off, he gazed at Noah again. "Okay, dude, what the heck is this?"

Noah put his phone back into his pocket. "Look, let me explain before you say anything else, okay?"

"Okay," Cody replied uneasily and sat back into the back of the bench.

Noah put his hand on his chin, as if looking for a way to explain things better. "There's a show called Total Drama Island. It's a reality show where you go through multiple challenges and whoever stays on the island the longest wins. There were two other seasons too. They were Total Drama Action, and Total Drama World Tour. You and I competed in them. As the show came about, you and I became…err…good friends.

"I woke up today back at my house. When I asked my mom about it, she had no idea what I was talking about. I googled it on the internet. Nothing was there. It's like Total Drama never existed. So I went to Eva, but she couldn't fathom what I was talking about. Now, I've come to you." Noah finished, almost looking unhealthily desperate.

Cody stood up. "Dude, either you're going nuts or you're playing a prank on me. I'm going with the latter because it's something I've gotten used to. You're probably friends with one of those kids. Someone could have photo shopped that video. And you could have gotten my name from them. Just leave me alone already." He said finally, rushing off to get home.

Noah grunted and stood up. "Your name is Cody Emmet Jameson Anderson. Your favorite color is blue. You love computers and technology. You spend an awful lot of time on trying to impress other people." Noah yelled, to Cody.

Cody turned around and walked closer to Noah. "Nice try, man. You could've learned that from anyone."

Noah furrowed his eyebrows together. "You play the keyboard, or at least you think you can. You beat the high score in Kosmic Kaos for Canada after playing for a whole 24 hours. You're an only child. You think your parents replace love with gifts."

Cody grew angry. "You're not going to give this up, are you? Look, can you just leave me alone? This isn't funny. You could've learned any of that from my cousin. You look about his age."

"Okay, if this doesn't convince you, then you can leave." Noah sighed. "This is your turn-on spot." Noah poked a spot on Cody's upper back, and Cody shivered a little.

"You like it when people pull on your hair like this," Noah moved his hand upward and tugged on a piece of hair that was attached to Cody's neck.

Noah leaned a little closer and whispered. "And you don't care whether you're top or bottom."

Cody let out a nervous breath and backed away. Instantly, his face went from turned-on to completely furious. "Okay, how do you know that? I've never told anyone that. _Never._"

Noah cocked an eyebrow at him and smirked.

He felt a sense of déjà vu and closed his eyes. Something ran through his veins, and made him shiver. Cody looked down at his feet. "It's true, isn't it?"

"No, because I stalk you and know everything about you." Noah replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Cody smiled at Noah's attitude. It almost, dare he say it, comforted him. "Here, you can some to my house, I guess."

Noah looked at Cody shocked but eventually grinned. Cody started to walk towards his house, having Noah beside him. Eventually they hit a cross-walk. "Eh, keep going straight." Cody informed him.

"I know where your house is." Noah stated simply, as he kept walking.

Cody opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. Instead, he asked a simple question to Noah.

"Who else was I friends with on the show?" Cody asked, looking up at Noah.

Noah kept looking forward. "Well, me. But other than that, I'd say Trent, Gwen, oh, and _Sierra._"

"Who's Sierra? You say her name like she's a bad person."

"She's the most amazing person in the world Cody. I'm so upset she doesn't remember me." Noah said sarcastically. Then he looked at Cody, shaking his head. "But, for some odd reason, you like her." Noah said.

"Noah, stop being so jealous about it." Cody mocked. As soon as the words came out of his lips, he covered his hand over his mouth. "I had no idea why I just said that. I don't even know what it means. It just kind of came out."

Noah looked at him curiously. "It's fine." He said, uneasy.

They kept walking in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence. It was just quiet as both of their minds thought about everything they both discovered.

"Noah," Cody finally said, "how do you know about my turn-on spot regardless of if we were friends or not?"

Noah gave a silent thanks that his face was already red from the cold; otherwise Cody would've seen the obvious blush on his cheeks.

**A/N: R and R please! Constructive criticism is always, always accepted! Whether it's two words or two paragraphs!**

**I know Noah was a bit OOC in this chapter, but I promise he'll be back to his sarcastic, cynical self later. I'm just trying to think of how he would work in a crisis. It's kind of hard, considering we never really see a dramatic event happen to him in a show. So, that's just a headcanon for how I think he'd react. Well, hasta la pasta! :) xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Cody's house was just like it was in Noah's old life. It was a big, white two-story house. As Noah liked to say, the neighborhood for the upper-class people. Cody, the naive individual he as, didn't seem to catch on.

All the houses looked the same to Noah. They all were white, had black roofs, and all had big windows. To emphasize how much land they owned, they had long, perfectly paved driveways.

Noah grew up thinking those houses were for people who had too much power, and were spoiled. But if he learned one thing from Cody (which Noah would never admit) it was that not all people were like that. Cody was way too _good_ to be considered a spoiled brat.

Cody opened the door to his house, while Noah followed close behind. Noah would never admit it, but the house gave him a comforting feeling. He wasn't alone anymore. Cody believed him.

It gave Noah a new sense of confidence, forgetting of how desperate and needy he sounded a few minutes earlier. If Cody hadn't believed him, Noah wouldn't know what to do. Would he go on with life acting like nothing happened? That would've been the only plausible answer. Now, regaining his pride back, he erased all of those questions and began with a new set. How the hell was he supposed to get everything back the way it was?

Cody's eyes were scanning the house quickly. "Hey, Noah, let's go to my room before-"

"Cody! Who is your friend? Wait, you haven't brought a friend over in a while now. Is he your boyfriend?" Cody's mom gushed, coming from the other room.

Cody blushed beet red. "Mom, it's just a friend. Seriously…"

"Oh, okay. Well, I've got to go to work. Sorry, I don't have time to meet your friend." She grabbed her keys off the kitchen table, "Your dad should be here at eight. Or was nine? It doesn't matter. He'll be here at night. Well, I've got to go. Don't stay up too late. Bye Cody!" And with that, she closed the door with a loud thud, leaving Noah and Cody alone in the huge house.

Noah saw a change in Cody's eyes. Noah had only seen that once before. It was when they had their first fight. Cody looked upset. Noah chose to ignore it, figuring that would be the easiest solution. Besides, this Cody barely knew him. What was the point?

"Sorry about that. Ever since I came out, she assumes everyone is my boyfriend." Cody said, interrupting Noah's thoughts.

Noah blinked. "Wait, you came out?"

"Did that not happen in the alternate universe or whatever? Sorry, if you're not cool with it…" Cody answered.

"Oh, no. You came out. It's just you didn't until I-"Noah rubbed the back of his neck. "Wait, when did you come out?"

Cody took off his coat. "I don't know. Like, three months ago? Why?"

Noah looked up at the ceiling in thought. If Noah remembered correctly- and he usually did- three months ago was when Cody told Noah he was bisexual. If Noah was correct- and again, he usually was- a theory could be proven from this.

"Could the things that happened in the life I remember effect the things that happen in this one?" Noah thought aloud.

Cody looked at him curiously. "Okay, dude, what're you talking about?"

"I'm just thinking." Noah replied, taking his shoes off on the matt near the door. He took off his coat after and looked back at Cody.

"Okay…" Cody said uneasily, "Let's go to my room. No one's home, but sometimes my dad gets home early."

Noah didn't say anything but nodded. Already knowing his way, he walked up the stairs. Cody followed behind him.

As Noah walked down the hall, Cody spoke up. "No offense, Noah, but it's kind of creepy that you know where my room is. I keep forgetting that you know me. Then again, I guess it's more proof that this whole story is true." he finished, with a nervous smile.

Noah opened the door to Cody's room. "We were pretty close." Noah said, smirking at his own twist on words.

Cody's room was a mess, like Noah remembered it. "Some things can never change." Noah muttered, stepping over a pile of dirty clothes.

Lucky for Noah, Cody missed his rude remark. Cody walked through his room casually, not seeming to mind the scattered objects on the floor. He sat down on his bed and looked at Noah, who was sitting on the futon by his TV.

"So...what's your plan?" Cody asked after an awkward silence.

Noah glanced over at him, interrupted in pensive thought. "If you're referring to my plan about getting everyone to remember who I am, then I don't have an answer."

"Oh," Cody said, looking down.

"Because even if I convinced everyone on the show about this," Noah started, "What would be the point? We would still be stuck in this life. It's not like we could turn back time in this...world...and redo everything. Eva didn't remember anything either. Maybe I'm the only one who does."

Cody glanced back up at him. "I'd be more concerned that I would never get my old life back. Are you stuck here?"

Noah leaned back into the futon. "That's the problem. I don't even know what's going on. Did everyone forget? Am I in some different dimension? Another universe? If that's the case, then I'd assume I am stuck. It's not like I have a portal to go back. Frankly, I'm not sure how I got here." he said, looking at Cody with a serious glare.

Cody looked up in thought. "Maybe you aren't the only one. You've only contacted me, and Eve, right? There may be other people who remember."

"Eva. However, your theory could be correct." A few seconds later, Noah grinned. "Izzy."

"Izzy?" Cody questioned, furrowing his eyebrows together.

"She was another one of my friends. She was an interesting character, to say the least. If anyone could help me, it'd be her." Noah said. "It wouldn't surprise me if she's the reason this happened..." he added, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I'm glad I could help. I guess." Cody added awkwardly. He then looked up at Noah. "I'd be lying if I said this wasn't interesting. Do you think I could go with you?"

Noah blinked in surprise. Not knowing how to answer, he settled on nodding his head. "Yeah, of course."

Cody smiled. "It's kind of late though. So, I can't go now."

"Well, if that's what works for you. I have no where to go." Noah answered. "Izzy lives by Ottawa. That might take a while."

"You could sleep over. My parents don't care. They never do. In fact, I'm sure they wouldn't even notice." Cody suggested with a hint of sadness. Suddenly, he perked up. "But at least then, I'd get to know this 'life' better!" he added, smiling his toothy smile.

Noah rolled his eyes. "Don't be too upset."

Cody kept smiling. "I won't, Noah-it-all!" Once realizing his mistake again, he put his head in his hands. "I don't why I keep saying these things. I swear, I don't even know what I'm saying, they just come out!"

Noah's gaze hardened. "You keep saying things on accident. However, you used to use these phrases a lot. From what I've gathered, you're gaining your memory back. You could also be having some sort of connection with your old life."

Cody looked at Noah in disbelief. "Yeah, that was what I was thinking..."

Noah smirked. "I'm sure it was, honey."

Suddenly, a loud beeping noise filled the room. The sound cam from Noah's pocket, and Noah quickly pulled it from his shorts.

Noah unlocked his phone to see a new text message waiting to be answered. Noah's face went from amused to cold in a matter of seconds:

'I WOULD STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING NOW IF I WERE YOU, NOAH. LEAVE ANDERSON ALONE AND GO BACK TO YOUR LIFE.

I'M WATCHING YOU.

C.'

**A/N: I wish I could write. I'm sorry, I haven't quite written in a while. I haven't had time. Well, read and review! PLEASE, IF YOU HAVE ANY, give me constructive criticism. Right now, my mind is completely blind of seeing my own mistakes. If you have any ideas of were this story should go, I'd love to hear them. I love when you guys interact with my stories.**

**P.S. Thank you all for reviewing. Some of you already have great predictions for what's going to happen. Thank you! Hasta whenever! :) xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Noah stared at his phone, giving it a deathly glare. "Fucking Chris..."

Cody watched Noah and got up to look at the phone, seeing the threatening text. "Who's 'C'? Is that who Chris is?"

Noah quickly shoved his phone in one quick move, before standing up. "Chris is the host of Total Drama. He's a complete nut. He's another person you'll be glad you forgot. This has to be something he's doing."

Cody fumbled with his hands nervously. "Well, dude, that sounds pretty bad...I guess."

Noah ran his fingers through his hair. "Honey, you don't even know the half of it. You don't remember anything." he said, almost bitterly, as he sat back down and glared at the ceiling. "It's hopeless."

"Well, _sorry. _It's not my fault. You don't have to be so rude about it." Cody retorted back, shocking Noah at his sudden outburst. When Cody said it, he tried to remain still and stiff in his posture.

"Cody, if no one remembered who you were or what three years of your life were, I'd think it'd be accurate to say that you'd be a bit salty too." Noah came back.

Cody glared at him in frustration. Half of his mind really just wanted to ask him to leave and never come back. Why would anyone want to be friends with someone so sarcastic and negative? But the other half wanted to hug him and inspire him with his optimism. There were two people inside him, fighting each other to break out.

His hand reached his head as another sharp pain ached in his skull, keeping him from doing or saying anything. He lay down on his bed entirely, waiting for the pain to stop.

Noah stared at him, confused at the sight before him. He didn't really want to think that he made Cody feel that bad, but he also didn't want to say sorry. "Cody? Are you doing all right there?" Noah asked, looking at the boy, "I mean, I know you're having so much fun with _me_ right now, but I think you really need to control your excitement."

Even though Cody was in absolute pain, he still managed to laugh quietly. "I'm fine. It's just every so often, my head starts to hurt. It's like right after you say something, dude. It kills."

Cody sat back up, noticing that the pain stopped and looked back at Noah. Noah just shrugged, not really wanting to handle the situation at the moment. Even if he did help, 'this' Cody would just shrug him off.

"So...sorry I said that. Heh, you know, it's all too weird for me." Cody said, lowering his head again.

"Whatever, it's fine. It doesn't even matter." Noah replied, calmly.

Cody's fingers played with the sheets on his bed. "So...what made us friends in that life?" he asked quietly.

Noah quirked an eyebrow. "I'm going to need you to further explain."

"I mean, why were we friends? No offense, dude, but I don't really see what we have in common." Cody explained. He fixed his hair with his fingers, making sure it still was in good condition from when he did it that morning.

Noah sighed. That would be complicated to explain without leaving details about their relationship out. "Well, actually Cody, we were more than-"

Suddenly, the phone in Noah's pocket vibrated again. "I swear, if this is another empty threat from Chris again..." Noah muttered under his breath. He pulled his phone out and unlocked it.

"Is it him?" Cody said, breaking a new silence that hung in the room.

Noah quirked an eyebrow at the screen. "No, it's Courtney." he said, before answering the call. "Courtney?"

_"Noah, do you remember Total Drama?" _the voice said in an urgent tone. The voice was high-pitched and a little annoying. Noah decided it was definitely Courtney.

"I'm guessing your going through the same problem I'm going through right now. No one remembers Total Drama?" Noah asked, keeping the phone pressed against his ear. He stood up and paced around the room.

He could hear Courtney sigh in relief._ "Thank God, I'm not the only one. No one remembers. No one. I woke up this morning back at my house. At first I thought that it was one of Chris' weird challenges for the show, but I called Bridgette about it. She had no idea what I was talking about. Since then, I've called almost everyone from the show, but no one remembered. Except for you, that is."_

"Uh, Noah? Who is it?" Cody's soft voice came from behind him.

Noah held up his finger to Cody, telling him to wait. Cody groaned and lay back down on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Well, there's been no luck over here either. I've convinced Cody it's true, and we're going to visit Izzy tomorrow to see if she knows anything."

_"Don't bother. I already tried her. The only person I have left to call is Gwen, considering now that you've gotten Cody taken care of. Which, mind you, I'm not looking forward to that call. What if she does remember? I'd have to deal with her and her slutty ways-"_

Noah rolled his eyes and looked down. "You're not going to start that again, are you?"

He could practically see Courtney scowling. _"What're you talking about?"_

"The whole 'Duncan's a cheater, Gwen's a boyfriend stealer' thing. Look, he cheated on you, they're dating. Get over it." Noah said, rolling his eyes.

"_Look, whatever. I was thinking though_," Courtney changed the subject quickly, "_That we should get a hold of Chris. He's probably got something to do with it_."

Noah smirked at her quick change-of-subject. "Speaking of which, I got a text from him saying to stay away from Cody. Well, I think it was a text from him. It was signed 'C'."

"_That's weird. Even if Chris was behind this, wouldn't it be bad for him? I mean if he loses the show that means he loses the money. Knowing Chris, he'd never give that up_." Courtney said, "_What does this mean for Cody and you? Are you guys still dating or what?__  
_

Noah frowned and looked at Cody who was still in the same position as before. "I didn't tell him about that yet. Considering he doesn't remember who I am, I'd have to say we aren't. I figure that I might as well get this situation dealt with before I explain that to him. Besides, 'this' Cody is kind of obnoxious, so..."

"Hey!" Cody shouted, suddenly taking interest in the conversation. He sat back up and eyed Noah suspiciously.

Noah laughed at him cynically before going back to his phone call.

"_Look, I'm going to go try to figure out more about this. If you get any details, call me_." Courtney said, interrupting his thoughts. "_We're going to have to stick together, like CITs say_-"

"Alright, bye Courtney." Noah interrupted her, before she could say any more. He ended the call and jammed his phone in to his pocket.

Cody crossed his arms and looked up at Noah with a pout. "Am I allowed to talk now?" Cody asked, trying to be intimidating. Though, to Noah, it just looked like he was trying to be cool.

The action made Noah let out a chuckle. "Well, someone's a bit sassy today." Noah retorted, grinning at the smaller boy.

Cody leaned back on his arms. "Well, I want to know what's happening. I'm naturally curious." Cody justified.

"That was Courtney. She was on Total Drama for all three seasons. She was a brilliant CIT." Noah smirked, "Well, that's what she'll tell you. I think she's more of an uptight bitch. However, she's good at getting what she wants, and I have to respect her for that." Noah explained, sitting back down on the futon.

"She remembers you, from what I can tell. Am I right? What did she have to say?" Cody asked, getting deeply absorbed into the situation.

Noah choked back a laugh. Cody's enthusiasm was enduring, even if it wasn't the Cody he was used to. "She said she's called everyone, but no one remembers anything. She thinks that Chris might have something to do with it, but she isn't sure. I agree with her, for the most part, but I think that Chris has a witty plan behind this whole thing. That is, if it's him who's behind all of this. We still don't even know that."

"Is this something Chris would normally do? I'd think that the host would be a little nicer than that." Cody said, letting his feet dangle from the edge of the bed.

Noah let out a loud laugh. Being unable to stop, he covered his hand over his mouth. Cody looked down to the ground embarrassed and starting to regret what he said. "What's so funny?"

"Cody that was honestly the funniest thing I've ever heard. Chris was an ass. I don't think _anyone _liked him. Even Sierra started to hate him after a while." Noah exclaimed, still smiling

Cody nervously laughed too, even though he didn't find it to be that hilarious. "Oh, yeah, sorry..." Cody apologized. He looked away from Noah to hide his blush.

He saw his PlayStation and looked over at Noah. "Hey, you said that we used to play video games, right?" he asked, distracting Noah from the original conversation, "Do you want to play? Maybe you can explain to me more about some of the people on the show..."

Noah smirked. "Only if you want to lose."

"You're on." Cody stated, jumping from the bed and moving over to the TV.

Noah followed close behind. "Oh, and Cody?"

"Yeah?"

"You did a great job at trying to change the subject right then."

Cody blushed but faced Noah. "Shut up."

**Alright, the usual. Review, criticize, interact, if you will :) **

**So far, Heather, Duncan, and maybe Cameron and Dawn have been confirmed for season 5. I'm pretty sure they're going to put Owen and Lindsay in there because they are the writer's favorites. But I really need Noah and/or Cody to make it into Season 5. If they don't, I _at least_ expect a long cameo appearance for them with actual speaking parts. If not, I will most likely cry or something. Well, not cry, but I'll be extremely upset. ****Don't get me wrong, I love the characters they've already confirmed, but Noah and Cody are my babies. I really miss them, since they added new characters. I even am starting to miss Sierra, which is never a good sign.**

**However, this is my question to you: Who do you want to be in Season 5? Alright, see you whenever :) xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Cody woke up on the futon, hair strands scattered around his forehead. After moments of keeping warm under a fuzzy blanket, he finally gathered enough will-power to open his eyes. He looked up to see the ceiling, only to realize there was no ceiling fan like there usually was. He sat up quickly and figured out that he was on the futon. He was confused at first; why was he on the futon and why wasn't he in his own bed?

He looked over and then remembered Noah.

Noah. He had let Noah sleep in his bed while he took the futon.

Cody quietly grabbed his blanket and flung it to the edge of the futon, so it would give him access to get out. He stood up and walked over to Noah, deciding it would be best to wake him up.

However, when Cody was about to shake Noah to wake him up, he looked at Noah with a closer eye. Because _damn, _did Noah look cute when he slept. He slept on his side, with his head angled slightly down. His hair was a bit frizzy, which made Cody let out a soft giggle.

Suddenly, a pain hit Cody's skull again, like it had the day before. The room was blurry, and he didn't know how long he would be able to stand up. He quickly plopped himself down on the futon, making it give out a loud squeaky noise.

That was when Noah woke up. His eyes opened quickly as he muttered gibberish into the pillow. He sat up, running his fingers through his hair. He looked over in Cody's direction to see the boy with his head being held up by his hands.

"Cody?" he mumbled, "Uh, are you okay?"

"Noah, it hurts..." Cody whined, pressing his hands harder into his face as if it would help. Cody was surprised that he sounded so whiny and _desperate _towards Noah. He didn't mean for it to come out that way at all; it just did. Great. Now Noah probably thought he was being a pussy, and he didn't want Noah to think he was a weirdo or something.

This gave him something more to worry about besides the agonizing pain that was going on in his brain.

Noah had never been one for comforting someone. It wasn't really in his nature. But he figured he could at least try to help his boyfriend, err... ex-boyfriend. Whatever they were relationship wise, he thought that he should do _something._

Noah walked over to the futon and sat down next to Cody, who was extremely pale. He awkwardly put his hand on Cody's back, not knowing the right way to calm him down.

"Is this what you felt yesterday?" he asked, both for curiosity and to calm Cody down.  
"Yeah," Cody croaked, "Sometimes when I do certain things, I get this feeling of like, déjà vu or something. Then, this happens." he pointed to his head.

Noah realized that his hand probably wasn't doing much for Cody, so he slowly put it back down in his lap.

"Wait, what'd you do this time that gave you this headache?"

Even though Cody was in absolute pain, he managed to blush. "I-I was watching you sleep. But not in a creepy way, dude. I mean I know you probably don't swing the same way I do, and I swear it wasn't like that. I just was, you know-" he babbled.

Noah chuckled as he watched Cody try to explain himself. "It's fine. I 'swing that way' too."

Cody's eyes lit up. "You do?"

"Don't get too excited." Noah said, smirking.

Cody blushed again and quickly stood up to go make his bed. Noah knew it was an obvious attempt to get away from the conversation, considering Cody's room was so messy that making the bed would be the last thing to worry about.

If only Cody knew. Noah wished he could just tell Cody they were dating and continue where they left. But, as far as Noah knew, relationships didn't work like that. Though it would be simple to just tell Cody everything about 'them'. However, Noah realized that if Cody was going to make his bed to avoid talking to him, then it was probably a bit early to be talking about a serious relationship.

"So," Cody said, once he finished making his bed, "Are we going to see this Izzy girl or what's going on?"

"Actually, I scratch that plan off. Even if we go and see her, Courtney already said that Izzy doesn't remember anything either. Izzy would probably just make me even more confused because that's what Izzy does best." Noah stated, looking up at Cody.

"Well, I don't know what we should do, dude. This is your problem." Cody said, sitting on the edge of his bed facing Noah.

Noah refrained from adding a 'this is your problem too' and grabbed his phone from his pocket. If only he had Chris's number. He would've already called him and demanded an explanation. However, he couldn't and that was that.

Maybe Gwen remembered and would know something. The chances would be slim to none, but it was worth a shot.

Noah ran through his contacts to find Courtney. He pressed send and put the phone up to his ear.

"Noah, who're you calling?" Cody said, and Noah almost forgot he was there too.

"Courtney," Noah replied.

_"Hello?" _Courtney's voice sang into the phone.

"Did you hear anything from Gwen?" Noah asked curiously.

There was a brief silence. _"Uh...no. Which means it's just you and me who remember."_

Noah sighed, frustrated. There goes that guess. "Maybe we should meet up Courtney. Because it's probably be better if you weren't on the whole other side of Canada."

_"Why don't you just come to where I am?" Courtney asked a bit sassy._

Noah groaned. "Because I've already got Cody on my side, and I don't really want to leave him here after I spent all this time explaining to him what's happening." Noah whispered into the phone.

_"Awe...you don't want to leave your boyfriend. Noah does have a heart. You've been holding out on us." _Courtney joked.

"Whatever," Noah replied. "We're in Toronto right now."

_"What's the address?" _Courtney asked.

Noah gave her the address, and she agreed to arrive in three or four hours depending on the traffic. Noah hung up and put his phone back.

"You just invited her to my house without asking?" Cody said, almost annoyed.

"Look Cody, I really just need this figured out. I'm not going to live the rest of my life wondering why the hell some of my best friends don't remember me. I apologize for inviting her here without asking." Noah ranted softly, rubbing his fingers across his temples.

Cody looked taken aback as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He didn't know whether to come back or to try to comfort Noah.

Seeing Noah look so distraught scared Cody. It felt so foreign. It shouldn't though. He only met this boy. He shouldn't be able to know this feeling. That's what scared Cody the most.

So they sat, with an awkward silence filling in around them. A few minutes passed before Cody couldn't take it much longer.

He picked up the remote control to turn on the TV. The TV lit up the room and sound filled in the silence which made Cody feel somewhat better.

Noah looked towards Cody, knowing exactly why Cody did what he did. Noah knew he was never fond of silence or fighting or awkwardness. It made Noah think of when they were dating, which helped his mood a bit.

_"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, naaaa..."_

Noah's eyes instantly flew to the TV, recognizing that catchy tune.

_"Are you a teenager? Have you ever wanted to be on TV? Did you ever want to be famous? Well, now here's your chance." _the TV said, the female voice sounding so familiar.

"Oh God..." Noah mumbled, staring at the TV.

"Noah?" Cody asked worriedly as he looked over in Noah's direction.

A girl with straight blonde hair appeared on the screen. She was wearing a red dress that sparkled and high heels to match.

_"Just go online and print out an application and a few contracts. All you have to do after that is make an audition tape and send it in. If your application and audition tapes are good enough, you could make it into the first ever season of a new show Total Drama Island!" _The lady said, turning to the screen.

_"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! You better hurry and catch a spot while you can!" _And with that, the commercial ended.

Noah stared at the screen wide-eyed. "You have got to be shitting me..."

"Noah, what the heck was that?" Cody asked, sounding scared but curious.

"That," Noah replied, "That was Blaineley."

**And so the plot thickens...anyways. THANK YOU FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS. I CAN'T BE HAPPIER WHEN I SEE ANOTHER REVIEW. So please keep them coming. Yeah, I know it's been a while since I last updated. Sorry. Today I made an outline of the story to help me narrow down and organize my ideas in Studyhall. Now that I have an actual plan for this story, I'll probably update faster. So yay for outlines.**

**Guess what? Noah and Cody didn't make it into season 5, yet Sierra did. Like what the hell? I like Sierra and all, but why would they put her in the season without Cody? Maybe they're planning on developing her character more..? But if anyone needs a more developed character, it's Noah or Eva or Ezikiel or Cody (probably missing a few more). Oh well. Hopefully they at least make some cameo apperences. I'll tell you something though, that season better pretty damn good if they aren't including my babies. Alright, comment, review, favorite, follow!**

**Oh, and if any of you have Tumblrs, follow me! www. shamzle. tumblr. com (remove spaces)**


End file.
